The Librarians and the healing touch
by magicexpert28
Summary: Its been a few months since Flynn and Eve tethered, becoming the Eternal Librarian and Guardian, and all the event of season four are over. With Flynn and Eve doing some of The Library's more maintenance based jobs, its up to Stone, Ezekiel and Cassandra to recover an artefact when the clippings book comes calling. - surprises along the way!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note (A/N): Sorry about the amount of dialogue, but it's needed when your setting up the story, especially when it's based on a TV show.**_

It was a quiet morning in the Annex, or that at least was what jenkins thought to himself as he took a sip of his usual morning tea. There he was, sat at his desk, musing as he usually would, wondering where on earth everyone was. He knew flynn and Eve, since their tethering to the Library some few months ago, had taken some of his, some of _the,_ more maintenance based jobs, and so were currently somewhere deep in the shelves of the library dealing with a argument between some of the Library's more mythological residents. But as for the rest of the librarians, he had no idea. That was until a certain redheaded mathematician stumbled through the doors, shouting something about needing more yellow marker pens before freezing at the familiar sound of the clippings book flipping open with a flash of yellow light, two new pages filling themselves up with news articles detailing the latest mission.

Jenkins popped his tea down on the desk, got up, and wandered over to clippings book, just narrowly beating Cassandra, letting out a small "hmm" as he gazed worryingly over the page:

"This, is not good"...

 _xxxxx_

"So what exactly is so bad about an archaeological dig?" Cassandra asked, just as Stone headed down from the mezzanine and Ezekiel wandered in, Pizza in one hand, phone in the other.

"Ahh, glad you two could finally join us" jenkins paused for a moment "Pizza, Mr Jones? I didn't know it was normal for one to engage in such, _frivolities,_ at such an early hour".

"This?" Ezekiel replied,clearly confused by the caretakers usage of language "Nah, this is just my double cheese extra pep" - Jenkins was even more puzzled by this, but, he had become accustomed to the thief's usage of 'text speech' as Stone had put it.

"So, what's the mission, it ain't another monster is it?" Stone asked. He received merely a shake of the head from Jenkins, who then turned back to Cassandra to answer her previous question:

"I'm afraid it's not the dig itself that's _so bad_ , miss Cillian" He said with his usual sarcastic undertone "but rather would the dig has uncovered", he pointed at the pages, once again drawing attention back to the task at hand. Stone read the page, and then proceeded to explain with enthusiasm:

"It says that a group of archaeologists have discovered an ancient temple" pausing only to receive another sarcastic nod from Jenkins - clearly _shocked_ at the cowboy's ability to read a simple article - "It was built by followers of Hippocrates, probably around 380 BCE -" He was cut short in explanation by Ezekiel, who after swallowing another bite of Pizza, decided to ask a question:

"Who exactly was this hippo what's-his-face, mate?"

This received a scornful look from Stone, who was picking up an old and large book from a nearby shelf, sweeping aside the various scrolls and papyrus on the central desk, placing it on the table with a soft thud.

"And you call yourself a librarian" he muttered under his breath, before actually responding "Hippocrates, an Ancient Greek physician, only _the greatest authority_ on ancient medicine, and the founder of modern medicine too!"

Stone took a moment to calm down, but was asked a question by cassandra, who was currently leaning over the clippings book with a puzzled look upon her face.

"So what has this got to do with this, _Ascelpus?"_ She was corrected by Stone, who went on to explain what he'd found, this time without interruption.

" _Asclepius"_ He gave her a slight smile "The Greek God of medicine and healing, so it makes sense that the dude responsible for the hippocratic oath would make a temple dedicated to 'im. What ain't making sense is why ol' jenkins over there is so worried about it" he looked over at the knight, expecting a sarcastic remark about how they had no idea how old he was, but none came.

"It's not the temple that I'm worried about" he stated, in his usual mostly sophisticated, slightly annoyed tone "It's what's _inside_ the temple - the Rod of Asclepius" he watched as Stone quickly fumbled through the pages of the book he'd put on the central desk beside the clippings book, pushing it over to Ezekiel with a quiet remark about him needing the children's edition as he did so. The book showed a picture of the rod, displayed upon a chunk of greek pottery.

"It's a staff, with a single snake wrapped around it, still used today as a symbol of medicine, but some ol' fool somewhere down the line got it all mixed up with the caduceus, so that's what Pizza boy is probably thinking of" This insult received a small laugh from jenkins, and a slice of Pepperoni thrown across the table from Ezekiel.

"But that's here, in the library - isn't it?" Cassandra thought aloud, as her hands swiped at the purple images of artefacts in front of her, invisible of course to the others. "Hmm, oranges again, that's familiar".

Jones stepped in to reply as jenkin's headed off in the direction of his lab.

"Nah, thats the First caduceus, the one with the two snakes and wings - you know, has the ability to open doors and send magic-y video messages anywhere, like an ancient skype, in the antiquities room"

Both cassandra and Stone looked at him in a confused haze of amazement.

"What? I memorised the inventory after all those artefacts went missing, I'm a librarian too ya know."

Stone, still seemed shocked but the look soon wore off as Jenkins re entered, wheeling in a clear whiteboard, covered in pictures and notes. He left it near the centre of the room, and taking out a long stick, began to point at various scribbles and images.

"The rod of Asclepius - god of healing and medicine - but we've covered the history side of the matter already, thank you mr Stone"

Stone reached up and put his hand on the back of his head, almost blushing when Cassandra let out a small giggle and Jenkins continued on with his usual briefing.

"It has the power to heal, injury, illness - you name it. _Unless_ , of course, it's a magical wound, such as that inflicted upon mr Carson on your first mission together" After a quick frown from Cassandra, and a sympathetic look from Jenkins, Ezekiel, who had by this point finished his Pizza slice, piped up once again.

"Anyway, where are the happy couple? I haven't seen either of them all day" The three librarians all nodded, as cassandra and Stone realised that they too had been yet to see the new eternal Librarian and Guardian.

"Flynn ain't jumping off things again to test his immortality, is he?" Stone asked, remembering the previous week when he had been taking a stroll with Cassandra through the large collections annex, only to see Flynn fling himself from Noah's Ark, and laying, screaming, long after he hit the ground, before getting up in rather a similar manner as a baby giraffe trying to learn to walk, and whizzing off to try it again.

"Err, no, I don't believe do" Jenkin's replied, puzzled "Although that would explain why colonel Baird asked if the Library had a straight jacket yesterday" he paused again, thinking back to the evening before when Eve had offered to take up some of his responsibilities and familiarise herself with the ever growing shelves of the main Library. "I believe she and our new daredevil mr Carson are sorting out an argument between the mermaids in the sub basement and nessie as to who gets usage of the pool, troubling business". He turned back to the bored, ready again to continue, before the replies to what he saw as a perfectly normal sentence came flooding in.

"We have mermaids?!" Cassandra exclaimed in a squeal of delight.

"Err, yes, of course, weren't you listening?"

She squealed again, before ezekiel chimed in.

"We have a pool?!"

Stone replied to this one.

"We got mermaids and y'all worried about a pool?"

Jenkins let out a small cough, and once the Librarians attention had returned to the board behind him, jenkins continued, speeding up his speaking pace as with every word the Librarians got closer to the back door.

"Now, according to the clippings book, the team only uncovered the temple yesterday, so you should still have time to find the Rod first. I have set the door _but_ there are bound to be impediments with reaching the! -" The door had already closed behind them by the time he'd neared the end of the sentence.

"Hmm" he looked worryingly at the door, waving his index finger in front of him as he continued "Tea, I think I'll make a new pot and await their call, of course". Jenkins turned on his heels and, whistling a familiar theme song to himself, headed off in the direction of the annex kitchens.


	2. Chapter 2

The three Librarians found themselves stumbling out of the door of a portable toilet, and after removing the toilet roll from Stone's shoe and, somehow, Cassandra's hair, they set off in direction of the newly uncovered temple.

"It should be just over there" Cassandra said, pointing to the left of them whilst simultaneously watching the shifting maps she could see in front of her.

"She's right, ya know" Ezekiel stated plainly, pulling up Google Maps on his phone, just before it was snatched by Stone and shoved into his jeans pocket.

"Hey! We ain't gonna need google, yow know cassie's better than the internet" He smiled, his voice calming as he said her name. Ezekiel was still unsure as to whether they had the relationship of siblings or a couple, but either way it bugged him - he worried they'd get together and leave him to deal with these sorts of missions alone, he hoped they wouldn't. As much as he hated to admit it, he liked their company, even that of the cowboy.

They walked over to the site of the dig, expecting a large group of workers and a large group of questions to boot. However, as they reached the temple, there wasn't a soul in sight.

"That ain't right" Stone queried "A dig like this, brand new discovery and all, there should be a load of people here".

"Hey, don't sweat it mate" Ezekiel replied, tapping Stone on the back as he did so "Makes it way easier to break in!" He gave stone his usual goofy smile, before turning and heading into the temple.

"Jake's right you know" Cassandra called after him "There should at least be someone here".

Stone started to walk off in search of someone, just in case, but was stopped by Cassandra grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the temple.

"Come on! Ezekiel's bound to set off a trap if we don't help him" She said cheerfully, dragging him away from some stunning pillars and into the tunnels of the temple, not noticing the shadowy figures ready to follow them in. The room was like most of the temples they'd seen: Old, made of darkened moss covered stone, with drips of what they all hoped was water coming down from unseen places and pooling on the floor. The only light came from a few gaps where the rock had crumbled away over time, letting in the strong heat of the sun. She went to continue on, before being stopped by Ezekiel.

"Look at the walls" He whispered to the other two. "There's a load of weird symbols on them".

"Why are we whispering?" was the reply he got, before shrugging his shoulders.

"It seemed like a good idea" he replied, this time in his usual tone.

"There not just symbols" Cassandra paused, wondering if Stone would step in and explain, he didn't. "It's a set of sigils, there all _air related?"_ She looked over at Stone, who nodded in reply. "Reference to a trap maybe?". Ezekiel stepped forward before they could stop him.

 _xxxxx_

"Let's find out then" He stepped out onto the floor, before hearing a whoosh as the symbols began to glow a deep, crimson red. "Oops". Stone dragged him back as a warm whirlwind of leaves and blossoms swirled in front of them, taking the shape of a vicious wolf.

"Seems kind of, _spring-y,_ rather than scary" Cassandra stated, taking another step back as Stone replied.

"It's still a wolf!" He turned slightly, and paused as he spotted something lightly carved into the wall, half hidden behind a layer of moss. He swept it out of the way, revealing the full message:

Προσοχή στο βήμα των βρεφών,  
για το λύκο που φέρνει θα σταματήσει μόνο με την παλίρροια του αίματος.

"Prosochí sto víma ton vrefón, gia to lýko pou férnei tha stamatísei móno me tin palírroia tou aímatos." He paused, scurrying within his mind to translate the message. "It's Greek! Mines a little rusty but I _think_ it means _beware the infants step, for the wolf it brings will stop only with, the tide of blood"_

"What does that even mean!" Cassandra screamed as the beast took a step forward.

"Well Ezekiel is the youngest, so I guess he's gonna be the infant" Stone replied.

"So that thing won't stop until it kills us!" Ezekiel shouted.

"No! It just needs blood, I think" Stone replied "But we ain't got a knife to get it for him"

Cassandra paused momentarily, before being knocked to the ground by the force of the wind the wolf was made of.

"I think I've got an idea, she screamed as the beast pressed an oversized poor to her chest "Is there anything rusty around?" she asked.

"Yeah, there's a chunk of something over here" He picked up a hunk of rusting metal "What now?!" He shouted, unable to get through to cassandra with the force of the whirlwind.

"Chuck it at the wolf!" She just managed to get the words out "Right in the mouth!" Stone didn't hesitate, he threw the metal as hard as he could, and as soon as it reached the beasts mouth there was a flash of read light, and Cassandra was left on the stone floor, covered in blossoms and rust.

Stone began to help her up as Ezekiel asked, confused "What just happened?!"

"Iron Oxide" Cassandra replied "Its in our blood, what makes it taste like metal. I figured it would be a good blood substitute".

"You genius!" Stone helped her to her feet and embraced her tightly. After checking her over, they moved on through the temple. The rest of the rooms were oddly similar to those in the Temple of Zarathustra, each from seemingly corresponding to a different season and element, with an odd age-based riddle hidden somewhere on the wall. They finally made it through all the traps, too engrossed in the danger and fun of it all to notice anyone following, and finally reached what appeared to be final room. They entered.

 _xxxxx_

"It's just a wall" Ezekiel pointed at the end of the room the were in. it was indeed a wall, full of odd symbols and images on stone pieces, 16 pieces as cassandra soon informed them.

"It's not just a wall" cassandra replied "The dimensions are off, like in that tunnel in Oklahoma, there's a secret room somewhere" She turned to Stone, who looked like he had just figured out something. "What is it, you look oddly happy considering we've nearly been crushed, burned and shot with arrows whilst here".

"The four humours" Stone replied.

"I don't see anything funny, mate" Ezekiel remarked, although Cassandra appeared to understand entirely.

"Hippocrates" Stone explained "he came up with the original theory of the four humours! I mean Galen edited it but it was still used by physicians for centuries" Cassandra decided to add to his explanation.

"It was a medical treatment system, entirely wrong but it fitted with what he saw. He said the body was made up of four things, and if they were out of balance then you'd get ill. They were all associated with body parts. Body parts, bones, nerves, force ratios. Seven ounces of pressure per square inch to remove an ear, seven times seven is 49, seven times 49 is 343, 7 x 343 is…" She trailed off as her now magically enhanced gift took over, she still struggled to control it, but Stone managed to work her back to reality.

"You ok cassie?" he asked, receiving a smile and a nod in reply as Cassandra wiped some blood from her nose. He carried on explaining, hand still on cassandra's waist as he steadied her.

"He connected it with other things too. Emotion, seasons, astrology, _age_ , it would explain all of the weird riddles" Ezekiel stopped him there, looking up at the stone pieces on the wall, touching some.

"Hey, these top ones don't move, different body parts. That ones a brain, then a liver, spleen and something else weird"

"Gall bladder" Cassandra informed him, so that's the order "Phlegm, blood, black bile, yellow bile". This got a puzzled look from ezekiel, so she quickly explained that these were the four things hippocrates thought made up the body.

"Right" Stone and Ezekiel replied in unison.

"So we just have to match up all the pictures then, easy" Ezekiel placed his hand over an image of an old man, and pushed it towards the image of the brain, there was a click from behind the wall.

"See, easy!" He gave his usual goofy smile as he and stone began to move symbols of fire, and images of spring to their correct places, continuing until all of the seasons, ages and elements were placed under the correct body parts. The Symbols all began to glow, red , blue, yellow and black. Four vials then appeared in holes in the wall, each full of foul smelling liquids of the corresponding colours.

"What are these?" Ezekiel queried as he and Cassandra picked up two vials each. "They stink!".

"Look, that weren't there before" Stone stated, pointing at four, snake shaped pipes of the wall, all leading to one, mouth shaped bowl at the bottom, the whole thing a statue depicting the face of a gorgon.

"That must be where these go" Cassandra said, walking over and pouring the read liquid into the mouth of a read eyed snake, then the other into the next snake, this one with black eyes. Ezekiel did the same for the yellow and blue vials, and when all were combined, the wall seemed to phase out of existence, revealing a stone pedestal, upon which stood a wooden staff, with an intricately carved golden, ruby eyed serpent entwined around it.

Xxxxx

"It's beautiful" Ezekiel had the face of a child in a sweet shop "Lets go grab it mates!" He ran forward, only to be grabbed and dragged back by Stone.

"You mad!" He angrily shock ezekiel "I'm thinking there's bound to be another trap dude!" the two began to argue, Ezekiel shouting that all the danger was behind them, Stone loudly disagreeing. By the time they'd stopped screaming at each other, cassandra had already retrieved the staff, narrowly avoided a swinging blade, or two, and got back to the squabbling Librarians.

"Come on boys, we need to get this back to the library!" Cassandra showed them the staff, both seemed shocked, Stone seemed impressed at the same time.

"I don't think your be doing that today, 'land pirates'" the voice came from behind them. Cassandra barely had the time to recognise the voice and begin to turn when she felt someone from behind her rip the staff from her hands, and then it all went dark.

 _xxxxx_

Cassandra awoke and slowly lent forward, only to find the rod was gone and Stone and Ezekiel were doing the same thing. Once they had all checked their heads for further injury and got up, she was the first to talk.

"Sterling Lamb, We'd better call Jenkins".


	3. Chapter 3

Jenkins was sat once more at his desk, sipping a cup of freshly poured jade tea and reading an original copy of ' _paradise lost'_ with some, interesting, magical additions and commentary by Thompson Deiters. He had just turned the page and began to read when the annex phone rung, not that this surprised him, what had surprised him was that it had taken so long.

"I was wondering when they might call" Jenkins thought to himself as he put down his book, marking the page and wandered over to pick up the phone.

"Err, yes, hello mr Jenkins" it was Cassandra, of course.

"Ahh, hello miss Cillian, what can I do for you?"

Cassandra explained all that had happened, and after a quick lecture from jenkins about Ezekiel needing to be more careful, and a quick over-the-phone health check, the conversation continued.

"Hmm" Jenkins replied in his usual manner "Sterling Lamb you say? Well, i was wondering when we might bump into him once again".

"Yes, but could we please do that bit later mr jenkins? What should we go now?"

"Well, miss Cillian, I'd suggest that you stop dilly dallying on the phone to me and make use of your" He switched to a deeper tone of sarcasm " _master thief_ and find a way to steal the rod of Asclepius back".

Cassandra quickly thanked him, said something about seeing him later for tea and then put the phone down, leaving the caretaker to return to his book, after making a new pot of tea, of course.

 _xxxxx_

"We need to figure out where Lamb's gone then" Ezekiel had said after cassandra explained jenkins message.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Ezekiel" Stone responded "But i think I know how, it started raining not long after we came inside this here temple, and their ain't a car in the world that don't leave tracks in the rain."

He was right, as usual. It had indeed started to rain, and so by following the tracks the team soon made their way to a hotel, and found out Sterling Lamb had the penthouse. It only took a few punches from Stone and a minute of lock picking from Ezekiel for the three to be in the hotel room.

"We need to search this whole place" Stone had whispered to the two of them, and it didn't take long for them to find the rod, locked in a case hidden, badly, under the bed. Ezekiel had this cracked in seconds and passed the artefact to Cassandra, before the three turned to leave.

"Librarians - you never give up do you?" The voice came from the door. They quickly turned.

Cassandra barely had time to formulate a way out when she heard a loud bang, felt a searing pain in her arm, and fell to the ground…


	4. Chapter 4

"NO! Jones, get her out of here, I'll hold 'em off!" Stone shouted, before charging at Lamb, forcing him to the ground before he could shoot again. They tumbled on the floor, both attempting to reach for the gun as Ezekiel called jenkins, demanding a door. He just managed to drag a semi-unconscious Cassandra through it before Stone managed kick Lamb away and run through the door himself.

 _xxxxx_

Jenkins watched as Ezekiel came stumbling through the back door, Cassandra limp in his arms. Immediately, Jenkins took her from him, shouting at Stone to shut the door and clear the central desk. His placed her gently on it, desperately attempting to come up with a solution.

"The oil of healing!" Ezekiel shouted, only to be shut down by Stone.

"It would work, but you ain't gonna get back here quick enough" He turned back as Cassandra started to squeeze his hand, he placed his ear closer to her mouth, and heard a faint two words before she dropped entirely out of consciousness.

"Other hand".

"JENKINS!" Stone screamed, pulling the knight away from his desk, searching for something to help. "Your forgetting the obvious! The rod, can it stop a bullet wound?"

Jenkins didn't even pause, no sarcasm, just a straight answer.

"It might. I, I, I don't know - the rod hasn't been used in milenia!" He didn't receive a reply from Stone, merely the rod being thrown frantically in his direction.

"DO IT!"

The caretaker held the rod out in front of him, arm stretched straight towards Cassandra, he ordered Stone to step back, he fell away and could only watch with Ezekiel, and hope that the plan would work. Jenkins muttered an inaudible incantation, probably in Greek, and as he did so the ruby eyes of the serpent on the staff began to glow. It began to move, slithering away from the staff and wrapping itself around Cassandra's waist, hissing as even the gold started to glow. The light got brighter and brighter until all had to look away, Jenkins dropped the staff and shielded his eyes.

 _xxxxx_

The light faded until the room had returned to normal, and jenkins moved his hand to see the snake just solidify once more around the wooden staff. He gazed up across the floor to the central desk, only to see Cassandra, being held tightly in the arms of both Stone and Ezekiel, all in a sobbing heap upon the floor.

"Cassandra" only one word escaped the caretaker's mouth as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"She's alright, Cassie's alright" Stone seemed happier than jenkins had ever seen him, they all did. Cassandra was fine, it had worked. Her two words had made Stone realise just in time that they were looking for a complex solution when, there was a simple new one right in her hand. Her other hand.

 _xxxxx_

The hug cassandra got from Eve and Flynn when they returned and were filled in lasted almost two minutes. It wasn't until half an hour later that the three Librarians got to ask their own questions about what the Eternal Librarian and Guardian had been up to all day whilst they were on a mission.

"So did you settle the argument, Colonel Baird?" Jenkins asked politely and in a matter of fact manner, as usual.

"Yep, we've managed to get the mermaids to agree to share the pool with Nessie and vice versa, so as long as there isn't another sea creature wanting to use it we should be fine." she paused for a moment, let out a small laugh, and continued "You know, the things that come out of my mouth don't even bother me anymore".

"Where's Flynn gone? He ain't been here all day, just made sure Cassandra was fine and disappeared".

"Oh" the guardian laughed once more "I left him to deal with the newest argument between artefacts" This statement was met with a puzzled look from all but Jenkins, who had gone to set up a display for the Rod of Asclepius in the antiquities room.

"Whether or not Cal was faster than Ali Baba's Flying Carpet" Eve explained "God knows what'll happen when the flutes of Pan hear about it!"

They all laughed, still marveling after four years about how odd their job was, before heading out to see a show, chosen by Cassandra, of course.

 _-The End-_

 **A/N: If you enjoyed this story and would like more, please tell me!**


End file.
